Kekasih Sepenggalah
by SriKencana
Summary: mereka special. cinta mereka asing. satu yang perlu diingat. menyalahkan "orang2" seperti mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang benar. tapi membenarkan "hubungan mereka"tidak bisa dibilang benar. cinta itu datangnya dari Tuhan. sedangkan nafsu yang mengiringinya datangnya dari Iblis Paza Vesnica siwon kyuhyun super junior wonkyu
1. Chapter 1

**alooohaaaaaa~~~**

 **hihihhi**

 **author kembali lagi di FFN..**

 **kangen gak kangen gak? #kepo**

 **.**

 **sebenernya ini bukan cerita baru. tapi cerita yg sudah di publish di AFF. mengingat kemungkinan banyak readers yg g punya akun AFF dan gak bisa baca disana, maka author menimbang menilai dan memutuskan (ini apaaa -,-) untuk mempublish Kekasih Sepenggalah di situs ini juga ^^**

 **.**

 **kalau respon dari readers positif akan trus dilanjutkan secara berkala publisa cerita ini..**

 **tenaaaang. untuk SULUR harap ditunggu yaa debutnya~~ aku lagi sibuk bener ini**

 **.**

 **.selamat menikmati**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kekasih Sepenggalah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Surat Pernyataan Tagihan**

 **.**

Tak.

Lembaran putih tak berdosa itu tercecer di meja kaca menyusul teman-teman lain yang telah mendahuluinya. Dapat dilihat tumpukan kertas berbagai jenis dan ukuran berserakan di sekitaran meja dan kursi kerja sebuah ruangan. Ruangan yang sangat luas untuk ukuran tempat kerja nampaknya tak lagi memiliki kesan idah dan intelek. Kini ruangan itu sama suramnya dengan di pemilik. Ruangan yang harusnya memberikan kehangatan malah makin terlihat suram karena sejak seminggu yang lalu pemiliknya tak pernah mengizinkan siapapun untuk membuka tirai besar yang membawanya melihat sinar surya.

Cho Kyuhyun. Begitulah nama yang tercetak jelas di sebuah papan nama yang bertengger malas di atas meja yang sudah tak karuan bentuknya. Pria berusia 28 tahun yang kini menjadi seorang pemilik resmi perusahaan garmen ternama di Negara Korea Selatan. Ayahnya, Cho Yonghwan mendaulatnya menjadi pemimpin perusahaan sebagai pengganti dirinya yang telah wafat tiga tahun silam. Kyuhyun adalah pemuda berbakat dengan kemampuan yang luar biasa di bidang seni. Bahkan sejak usia 22 tahun ia telah berhasil mendirikan studio music untuk rekaman para penyanyinya. Ya. terlalu beresiko jika ia terjun langsung ke dunia hiburan. Ayahnya dijamin tak akan pernah merestuinya. Jadilah sebagai pelampiasan terhadap minat dan bakatnya, ia mendirikan studio rekaman dan bertindak sebagai produser music disana. Untuk beberapa saat kehidupannya baik-baik saja, terkesan sempurna malah. Ia tampan, berbakat, kaya, dan memiliki kekasih yang hampir sempurna dalam kriteria wanita idaman. Ayahnya pun tak pernah keberatan dengan hobi dan pekerjaannya itu. Selagi Kyuhyun tak membantah ayahnya untuk ikut mengurus perusahaan meskipun hanya menjadi seorang manajer lini pertama. Kyuhyun sangat puas dengan jabatan itu, karena ia memang tak ada hati meneruskan usaha ayahnya di bidang garmen, ayahnya pun belum bisa mempercayai anak sulungnya itu untuk menduduki jabatan penting di perusahaan yang sejak nol dirintisnya.

Namun semuanya berubah semenjak kejadian tragis tiga tahun silam. Saat ia baru saja menghabiskan liburan bersama kekasih hati di Swiss, ayah, ibu dan adik tercinta mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Ibunya meninggal saat perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, sedang ayah dan adiknya dinyatakan kritis. Bagai petir di siang bolong, Kyuhyun seperti tak mengenal dirinya saat itu. Dengan berurai air mata, meski dalam prinsip hidupnya- laki-laki pantang untuk menangis, putra sulung Cho ini berlari menuju ruang gawat darurat bak orang kesetanan dengan nafas tersengal dan penampilan yang jauh dari kata tampan, seperti ia biasanya. Ibunya meninggal, ayah dan adiknya sedang berjuang di dalam sana. Kyuhyun menangis sejadinya. Hanya kekasih tercintalah yang menjadi penopang tubuhnya saat itu.

.

 _"Kyuhyun-sshi, Tuan Cho ingin bertemu dengan Anda" Kyuhyun terjaga. Entah sejak kapan ia tertidur di kursi tunggu luar ruang gawat darurat. Langkahnya gontai memasuki ruangan serba putih dengan bau obat dan darah yang menguar kuat. Ayahnya telah siuman. Harusnkah ia tenang sekarang?_

 _"Kyu-ah" suara itu sarat akan kesakitan. Pria muda yang sedari tadi mati-matian menahan tangisnya menghambur ke dalam pelukan sang ayah._

 _"Kyu-ah. Waktuku tak banyak lagi. kau jagalah adikmu Kyu. Appa sudah tak bisa menjaga dan menemani kalian , nak! Lanjutkan perusahaan ayah. Jadilah seorang Cho yang tangguh. Ayah tahu ini berat, tapi ayah mohon jagalah perusahaan dan adikmu"_

 _"tidak! Ayah akan baik-baik saja. aku dan ayah akan bersama-sama menjaga Kyuri! Lihat? Ayah sehat kan? Buktinya ayah masih bisa meme-"_

 _"Kyu dengarkan ayah, nak! Banyak orang di luar sana yang hendak menjatuhkan keluarga kita. Kau harus jadi Cho penenusku yang sebenarnya. Mianatha uri aegy.. mianatha nae sarang. Ayah mencintaimu dan Kyuri"_

 _"APPA! APPA! IREONA APPAAAAA!"_

 _._

Kyuhyun memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut akibat ingatan masa lalu. Kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan ayahnya sebelum menyusul sang ibu yang sudah lebih dulu menantinya di alam baka.

 _Banyak orang di luar sana yang hendak menjatuhkan keluarga kita._

Kata-kata mutlak yang keluar dari mulut pria tua it uterus menghantuinya dan semuanya terbukti. Kyuhyun dengan segala kejeniusannya tak mampu mempertahankan perusahaan peninggalan ayahnya. Sejak hari pertama ia menjabat, perusahaan ini kentara sekali tak sehat. Entah Kyuhyun yang tak becus mengurusnya atau banyak orang yang diam-diam menggerogotinya dari luar maupun dalam. Mulai dari permintaan di pasaran yang memburuk, ketersediaan bahan baku dari pemasok yang ogah-ogahan, sampai nilai saham perusahaan yang makin hari makin menurun. Kyuhyun menyesal, mengapa dulu ia sangat mementingkan egonya untuk meraih cita-citanya sebagai seorang musisi dan sangat puas menjabat sebagai manajer lini pertama yang tak tahu apa-apa soal kebijakan keuangan dan pengawasan perusahaan.

"tuan Cho" seorang pria paruh baya, mungkin 10 tahun di atasnya, memasuki ruangan temaram itu. Ia menatap iba pada anak Cho Younghwan mantan bos sekaligus guru yang mengajarinya arti kehidupan dan kejamnya dunia bisnis di Korea.

.

 **Surat Pemutusan Hubungan Kerja Sama**

 **.**

Begitulah tulisan yang disodorkannya pada CEO muda yang tertunduk lesu di kursi keagungannya.

"lagi?"

"maafkan saya tuan, saya tak bisa mempertahankan KJ Group sebagai pemasok utama saat ini. Mereka beralasan perusahaan kita tak dapat memproduksi sesuai kapasitas standard an saham di pasar juga sangat lemah"

Ya. pemuda Cho itu meraup wajahnya kasar. Ia tak kuat. Kenapa jadi begini? Kenapa semenjak ayahnya tiada semua menunjukkan belangnya dan perlahan menghancurkan kehidupan keluarga Cho yang damai.

"aku tak kuat, paman" ujarnya lirih. Dalam satu siang ini, sudah dua perusahaan yang mengundurkan diri jadi mitra kerjanya.

"jangan begini! Kita pasti menemukan cara un-"

"cara cara cara dan cara! Cara apalagi paman? Kau bahkan yang sudah bekerja hampir separuh hidupmu untuk ayah dan perusahaan ini saja tak dapat berbuat banyak. Sedangkan aku? Aku yang anak pembangkan dan tak pernah ada niatan untuk meneruskan perusahaan ini? Aku tak kuat paman! Aku tak kuat!"

"Cho Kyuhyun!" bentakan itu membungkam mulut seorang Cho muda yang sedari tadi meracau frustasi.

"kau adalah seorang Cho! Apapun yang terjadi darah Cho Younghwan mengalir di tubuhmu. Beliau adalah orang yang sangat ku cintai selain ibuku sendiri! Dia telah mendaulatmu sebagai penerus perusahaan ini. Perusahaan ini bukan lagi milik Cho Younghwan. Ini milikmu! Camkan itu Cho!"

Brak. Pintu itu tertutup kasar. Jung Il Woo nama pria paruh baya yang memang hampir separuh hidupnya telah mengabdi di keluarga Cho. Dia bukan orang asing bagi Kyuhyun. Dia bahkan sudah seperti pamannya sendiri. Orang kepercayaan sang ayah yang bahkan rela mengesampingkan kehidupan pribadinya hanya demi mengabdi pada keluarga Cho. Kyuhyun terhenyak. Benar ini perusahaannya. Entah dengan kebodohan apa ayahnya memberikan perusahaan yang dirintisnya dari nol itu hanya untuk anak tak berbakti seperti dirinya. Kenapa ayah tak memberikannya pada Il Woo saja? sudah jelas bukan, pria paruh baya itu sangat sigap dan matang untuk jadi penerusnya.

.

.

"op..oppa? eungh!"

"ssttt! Istirahatlah chagii" Kyuhyun mengelus pucuk kepala seorang gadis belia yang baru saja terjaga dari tidur tenangnya.

"anniya! Bagaimana pekerjaanmu di kantor, oppa?" Tanya gadis itu basa-basi. Dilihatnya wajah sang kakak yang makin hari makin tak manusiawi. Pucat dan tirus.

"tentu saja lancar! Hahaha. Oppa tampanmu ini kan jenius!" Kyuhyun, pemuda itu memaksakan tawanya. Ia tak ingin kondisi sang adik yang memang buruk menjadi lebih buruk lagi.

Cho Kyuri. Anak kedua keluarga Cho yang ikut terlibat dalam kecelakaan maut itu sudah tiga tahun sangat akrab dengan suasanan rumah sakit. Kondisinya yang selalu drop membuat ia harus rela menjadikan tempat bau obat ini sebagai rumah keduanya. Sejak satu tahun silam gadis cantik ini dinyatakan mengidap kangker sumsum tulang belakang akibat kecelakaan tragis itu, bagaimana Kyuhyun? Jangan Tanya! Dengan keterpaksaan yang sangat untuk menjadi penerus pimpinan perusahaan, perusahaan yang jatuh operlahan-lahan dan ditambah pula kondisi sang adik yang sangat dicintainya seperti sedang dipermainkan Tuhan! Haruskah ia marah pada penciptaNya?

"oppa!" gadis bernama Kyuri itu setengah berteriak, membuat Kyuhyun terbangun dari lamunannya. "akhir-akhir ini oppa selalu saja begini"

"oppa baik-baik saja chagii"

"tidak! Oppa tidak baik-baik saja. oppa selalu murung dan melamun. Dan lihat itu kerutan yang ada di dahimu? Kemana Cho sulung yang selalu membanggakan pesona dan ketampanannya yang menjadi incaran wanita huh?" Kyuri bersungut-sungut menghardik sang kakak. Kyuhyun? Bukannya tersinggung, ia malah tersenyum.

"yak! kenapa malah senyum-senyum sendiri huh?"

"oppa senang melihatmu merajuk, chagii. Mirip lumba-lumba Hahahaha"

"oppaaa!"

Inilah keluarga Cho. Meski mereka menyimpan kepahitan masing-masing, tapi jika bertemu kepahitan itu seolah sirna jika melihat dan merasakan kehadiran satu sama lain. Kyuhyun yang menderita batin karena tekanan akan tanggung jawabnya, dan Kyuri yang menderita karena penyakit keras yang dialaminya.

"Kyuhyun-sshi!" sapa seseorang dari belakang. Sontak membuat duo Cho yang sedang bercengkerama ini menoleh ke belakang.

"uisa-nim / oppa! " kedua kakak beradik itu menyahut bersamaan. Kyuhyun menatap selidik pada satu-satunya wanita yang ada di ruang rawat ini.

"jelaskan padaku tentang sebutan oppa-mu setelah aku berbicara padanya, Cho!" Kyuri sedikit merinding mendengar bisikan halus berupa ancaman dari kakaknya. Ia hanya nyengir kuda.

.

.

"apa yang ingin anda bicarakan pada saya. Uisa-nim?" ujar Kyuhyun sopan. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak perlu menyebutkan dengan panggilan sesopan itu, namun berhubung sang adik sepertinya terpesona akan tampilan sang dokter, Kyuhyun yang memang sangat posesif terhadap sang adik, perlu mewaspadainya.

"kau masih saja memanggilku begitu. Padahal sudah satu tahun aku menjadi pengampu adikmu." Pria itu tersenyum. Lee Donghae, begitulah nama yang tertera di kartu identitas yang tersemat di jas kerjanya.

"Kyuhyun-sshi, entah kau siap atau tidak dengan berita ini, tapi aku harus"

"katakan!" timpal Kyuhyun mutlak.

"Kyuri sudah setahun ini tak beranjak dari kamar inapnya. Beberapa kali ia harus dilarikan ke ICU karena tekanan-tekanan dari dalam yang semakin membesar. Kurasa terapi saja belum cukup untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Dan, sudah saatnya Kyuri menjalani Kemoterapi tahap kedua, untuk biaya-"

"lakukan yang terbaik Donghae-sshi! Lakukan yang terbaik. Buat Kyuri ku baik-baik saja!" jawab Kyuhyun tegas. Tak peduli berapapun biaya yang harus ia keluarkan, asalkan adiknya tetap bertahan.

"baiklah" Donghae ikut menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Meskipun orang di depannya ini terkesan dingin dan menutup diri, ia tahu putra sulung Cho ini sangat menyayangi dan melindungi keluarga sematawayanngnya.

.

.

"cek lagi?" Jung Il Woo mengernyitkan dahinya melihat selembar kertas yang diserahkan Kyuhyun padanya. Ya. Kyuhyun memanggilnya beberapa menit lalu.

"Kyuri butuh pengobatan ekstra, paman, dua hari lagi ia harus menjalankan kemo tahap kedua" ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah datarnya.

"tapi baru beberapa hari yang lalu kau minta uang untuk pengobatan Kyuri, Kyu"

"apa paman meragukanku? Apa menurut paman uang itu kugunakan untuk bersenang-senang?" timpal Kyuhyun sengit. Ia merasa pria ini tengah menuduhnya sebagai penghambur uang perusahaan untuk keperluan pribadinya.

"bukan begitu Kyu-ah!" Il Woo menghembuskan nafasnya. "kau tahu sendiri perusahaan ini sedang mengalami krisis keuangan yang kompleks. Kita masih memiliki tanggungan hutang yang tinggi dan beban gaji karyawan. Tapi jika ini berkaitan dengan kondisi Kyuri akan paman usahakan." Il Woo tersenyum hangat pada anak sulung mantan bossnya. Meskipun usia mereka hanya bertaut 10 tahun, dar dulu Kyuhyun enggan memanggilnya Hyung. Ia lebih merasa nyaman memanggil pria ini dengan sebutan paman.

 _Astaga! Aku bahkan hampir melupakan kondisi perusahaanku yang makin melemah! Tuhan bantu aku!_ batinnya.

Kyuhyun meringis menatap figura besar yang terpajang apik di dinding seberang ruang kerjanya. _Kyur_ _i,_ _oppa harus bagaimana?_

 _._

 _._

Kyuhyun menatap pernak pernik berwarna pink yang ada di dalam sebuah toko pinggiran kawasan Gangnam. Ya, kawasan itu memang menjadi pusat mode di Korea. Sebentar lagi valentine, Kyuhyun ingin memberikan hadiah special pada Kyuri dan kekasih hatinya yang telah menemaninya selama lima tahun ini. Kyuhyun begitu mencintai wanita yang sejak zaman kuliah dulu menjadi incaran nomor satu pria di kampusnya. Dalam keadaan terpuruk pun wanita itu selalu berada disampingnya dan memberikan semangat.

"aku mau yang ini!" ujarnya singkat setelah memberikan dua buah benda yang akan dihadiahkannya pada dua wanita paling berarti di hidupnya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun mempunyai niatan untuk mengikat sang kekasih dalam hubungan pertunangan. Ia masih belum punya nyali jika ingin langsung melamar, mengingat kondisi perusahaan dan Kyuri yang harus menjadi fokus utamanya saat ini.

 _Jae_ _na_ _pasti senang menerima tas yang diidamkannya minggu lalu_. Kyuhyun tersenyum menenteng dua handbag berisikan hadiah untuk Kyuri dan kekasihnya. Sejenak ia melupakan kepenatan kantornya. Pria itu setengah berdendang sambil menyusuri jalanan malam kota Seoul hingga seketika langkahnya terhenti.

 _"hallo!"_

"kau dimana chagii?"  
 _"di rumah sakit. Aku baru saja menemani Kyuri tidur"_

"benarkah? Aku akan kesana menjemputmu pulang"

 _"tak perlu. Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi. kau urus saja pekerjaanmu, ne. aku yakin kau sibuk"_

"benarkah? Baiklah kalu begitu. Saranghae chagii"

 _"hemm, nado"_

Tut. Tut. Tut. Panggilan itu diakhiri. Kyuhyun tertawa hambar.

"kau berbohong Jaena-ya"

Hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya mengiringi langkah gontai pemuda Cho. Bisakah kita menyebutkan patah hati sekarang? Wanita yang telah menemaninya selama lima tahun ini dengan mudahnya meluncurkan kata-kata kebohongan padanya. Apakah ini kali pertama wanita itu berbohong padanya?

.

 _"loh, Kyu? Kukira kau sedang makan siang di luar bersama kekasihmu. Tadi aku melihatnya bersama pria di kafe pinggiran Gangnam"_

 _"aku pergi ke rumah sakit menemani Kyuri!"_

 _"tidak ada. Kekasihmu belum muncul seharian ini Kyuhyun-sshi. Mungkin ada urusan yang tak bisa ditinggalkannya"_

 _"aigoo,, sudah lama sekali kau tak kesini nak, oh iya mana kekasihmu yang cantik itu?_

 _"dia sedang sibuk dengan butiknya, bapa"_

 _"aniya. Nona Jae_ _na_ _sudah dua hari pergi berlibur ke Jeju, tuan Cho!_

 _._

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Betapa bodohnya ia selama ini. Ternyata banyak bukti yang ditampikknya selama ini. Song Jaerin bukan baru-baru ini meninggalkannya.

"sejak kapan Jaena-ya?"

Kyuhyun meringis. Nasibnya begitu memilukan. Disaat ia membutuhkan sandaran, penopangnya justru menghianatinya. Pria tak boleh menangis- batinnya. Di ujung jalan terdapat sebuah boks telepon yang telindung dari hujan. Sesedih apapun ia tak boleh melupakan hadiah untuk Kyuri adiknya. Benda di dalam handbag ini harus terlindung dari hujan. Dengan langkah lebar ia berlari menuju boks telpon itu.

"haisshh ada-ada saja! disaat aku tengah berduka, hujan sialan ini seolah tak kompromi denganku. Kyuri bisa marah jika tahu hadiahnya basah kuyup seperti ini." Kyuhyun menggerutu mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya meski tak bisa.

Tok. Tok. Tok. Kyuhyun mendongak. Seorang pria meminta izin untuk dibukakan pintu agar bisa berlindung bersama. Kondisi pria itu juga tak kalah buruk dengan dirinya. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun membukakan pintu untuk pria yang tak dikenalnya itu. Kyuhyun agak bergeser agar memberikan ruang yang cukup untuk mereka berdua.

"terima kasih" ucap pria yang baru masuk itu ramah. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sekilas. Keduanya lalu sama-sama terdiam. Terjebak dalam suasana canggung? Memang. Dua orang pria dewasa yang sama-sama memiliki tubuh tinggi tegap, yah walaupun Kyuhyun lebih kecil dari pria disampingnya, mengingat beban mental yang berhasil menguras bobot tubuhnya , tidak saling kenal. Apalagi mereka terjebak di ruangan yang utungnya muat untuk ditempati berdua. Tak ada pembicaraan disana, sampai suara deringan salah satu ponsel milik kedua pria ini berdering.

"ya, Donghae-sshi? APA? Aku akan segera kesana. Kerahkan semua kemampuanmu Donghae-sshi!" kyuhyun menutup panggilannya kasar, ia terlihat sedikit gemetar saat mengambil bungkusan yang sengaja ditaruhnya di lantai tadi. Hujan di luar masih menangis dengan derasnya, tapi Kyuhyun tak peduli. Adiknya membutuhkannya saat ini.

"tunggu!" sebuah tangan kekar mencengkeram pundaknya. "kau meninggalkan ini" ujar pria yang berada satu ruangan dengannya. Kyuhyun melirik bungkusan itu sekilas.

"ambil saja. untukmu" secepat kilat kyuhyun keluar dari boks telepon itu. Ia berlari menembus hujan dengan bungkusan kecil yang disembunyikannya di balik mantel kerjanya. Semoga dapat melindungi hadiah itu.

.

 **Selamat hari kasih sayang :)**

 **.**

Pria itu tersenyum membaca tulisan yang ada di dalam bungkusan besar itu. "kau memberikan sebuah tas wanita pada pria"

.

.

" _kondisinya makin hari makin memburuk Kyuhyun-sshi. Meski kami telah memberikan perawatan terbaik, tubuh Kyuri tak dapat bertahan lama"_

 _"lakukan apapun Donghae-sshi! Kumohon! Selamatkan adikku!"_

 _"jika Kyuri tak dapat mengikuti kemoterapi tahapan ini, hanya ada satu pilihan terakhir. Operasi!"_

 _._

Kyuhyun meringkuk di atas sofa panjang ruang kerjanya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak pulang ke rumahnya. Setiap hari selalu seperti ini. Jika tak di rumah sakit, ia akan meringkuk seperti ini di sofa panjang itu. Baju yang ia pakai masih seperti semalam saat ia kehujanan. Baju itu kering di badan. Saat tiba di rumah sakit, yang ia lihat adalah wajah kesakita sang adik yang tak berhenti muntah-muntah. Namun saat melihat sang kakak, Kyuri masih sempat-sempatnya tersenyum sebelum jatuh pingsan. Kyuhyun menangis? Tentu. Hati siapa yang tak sakit melihat satu-satunya yang yang tulus mencinta dan dicintainya tengah berjuang keras melawan penyakit yang dideritanya.

.

 _"lakukan kalau begitu!"_

 _"tidak semudah itu Kyuhyun-sshi. Aku harus mencari donor untuk melakukan operasi itu!"_

 _"aku! Ambil tulangku! Aku yakin tubuhku 80 persen cocok dengan organ milik Kyuri!"_

 _"meskipun begitu kami tidak bisa gegabah Kyuhyun-sshi. Kami harus mengadakan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut tentang tubuh anda. Dan juga-  
"dan apa dokter?"_

 _"biayanya sangat mahal Kyuhyun-sshi. Kudengar perusahaanmu-"_

 _._

"hufthh!" Menghembuskan nafas keras. Secepat itukah berita ini beredar? Dalam hitungan hari perusahaannya akan benar-benar dinyatakan gulung tikar. Dokter muda itu benar, sebentar lagi dia akan menggelandang. Lalu Kyuri? Bagaimana dengan pengobatannya?

Brak. Lagi-lagi pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka kasar. Kyuhyun hapal betul siapa pelaku satu-satunya. Jung Il Woo.

"yaakk! Anak malas! Cepat bangun! Tak tahukah kau sebentar lagi perusahaan ini tinggal nama huh?"

Kyuhyun enggan menanggapi. Semangatnya hanya tinggal kenangan.

"bangun ku bilang! Ini lihat ini !" Il Woo menggeram marah pada anak mantan bos nya itu. Ia menyerahkan berkas yang cukup tebal untuk Kyuhyun periksa. "aku telah menyelidiki keanehan yang terjadi di perusahaan kita. Kau tahu ternyata pelakunya orang dalam" Kyuhyun mengernyit. Ia mulai tertarik dengan percakapan ini. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa ia mencoba untuk duduk dengan posisi senormal mungkin, membuka lembaran demi lembaran yang terlampir di berkas itu.

"Lee Kiseop ?"

"ya dia adalah auditor internal di perusahaan ini. Ternyata bajingan itu yang menyebar isu solvensi dan likuiditas kita yang memburuk sehingga permintaan barang dan pasokanpun menurun drastis."

"apa motivnya melakukan ini, paman?"

"tentu saja kekuasaan, babo! Dengan saham yang anjlok kau akan gulung tikar karena tak dapat memenuhi kewajiban membayar hutang perusahaan selama dua tahun ini. Dan dia akan membeli saham-saham itu dan menjadikan perusahaan ini miliknya!" Kyuhyun menggeram. Pemimpin macam apa dia ini hingga bisa ditusuk dari belakang oleh pegawainya sendiri. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena ada Il Woo yang selalu siap sedia di belakangnya.

"bukankah semua bukti yang kau kumpulkan ini kuat, paman? Kita bisa meyakinkan pada investor dan pemasok bahwa perusahaan kita sebenarnya sehat! Ini hanya window dressing dari bajingan itu saja!" Kyuhyun berkata penuh harap. Ia sangat ingin Il Woo ngatakan, Ya.

"terlambat" satu kata itu berhasil mematahkan hati Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya. "para investor sudah menarik diri dari perusahaan kita Kyu, dan para Kreditor juga semakin meneriakkan suaranya untuk menyelesaian hutang-hutang kita di perusahaannya"

Kyuhyun memijit pelipisnya. Kenapa semua ketahuan disaat perusahaannya benar-benar diambang kehancuran? Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya yang selama ini hanya berfokus pada pelanggan dan kesehatan Kyuri, tanpa mencari tahu biang masalah, seperti Il Woo.

"hanya saja-" kalimat menggantung itu menegakkan kepala pimpinan perusahaan ini.

"hanya apa, paman?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Melihat wajah tegang pamannya.

"sebenarnya ada cara untuk menyehatkan keuangan kita, Kyu. Tapi-"

"tapi apa paman? Aku akan melakukan apapun agar bisa mengembalikan perusahaan kita!" desak Kyuhyun. Ia melihat masih ada harapan disana.

"tidak Kyu! Aku melarang keras yang satu ini!" wajah Il Woo penuh penyesalan. Ia menyesal telah berani ingin mengutarakan opsi terakhir itu.

"KATAKAN PAMAN! Jika kita mendapat kucuran dana, bukan hanya dapat menyehatkan keuangan kembali, ribuan pekerja pun bisa kita selamatkan dari resiko pengangguran. Dan Kyuri, Kyuri bisa menjalani operasi, paman!" Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi. Air mata yang selalu ditahannya di hadapan orang lain itu akhirnya lolos juga. Seorang pria yang menangis pilu meratapi kesialan yang seoalah bertubi-tubi dan enggan menjauhinya.

Il Woo membantu menegakkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang merosot ke lantai. Selama ini, seberat apapun cobaan yang dihadapai, Sulung Cho ini tak pernah terlihat semengenaskan ini. Il Woo tahu, meskipun Kyuhyun tak sehandal dirinya dalam mengurus perusahaan, pemuda ini sangat bertanggung jawab dan memegang janjinya.

"bangun Kyu, jangan seperti ini!" suara itu melembut.

"katakana paman, kumohon! Meski itu adalah hal berat sekalipun, akan kulakukan demi perusahaan ini. Demi Kyuri!"

"temui Choi Group!" kata final itu lolos dari mulut Jung Il Woo.

.

.

Dan disinilah Kyuhyun sekarang. Berdiri di sebuah gedung pencakar langit terbesar di korea. Dari tampilan luar pun, semua orang tahu, perusahaan ini merupakan salah satu dari raja-raja bisnis yang berkuasa di Korea.

 _"temui Choi Group! Dia adalah jawaban terakhir masalah kita"_

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia berusaha member ketenangan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tadi, sebelum menjejakkan kaki di tempat ini, pemuda itu menyempatkan untuk membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaian dengan pakaian formal terbaiknya. Orang yang akan ditemuinya ini bukan orang sembarangan. Ia adalah CEO dari Choi Group. Kyuhyun ingin memberikan kesan estetika yang tinggi saat pertemuan pertama mereka.

Dengan sedikit menebar pesona pada resepsionis yang ada di hall utama, Kyuhyun dipermudah untuk mendapatkan izin berbicara dengan sekretaris utama perusahaan itu. Ya, prosedur disini sangatlah berbelit bagi Kyuhyun. Berbeda dengan perusahaan miliknya.

"beruntung tuan Choi memiliki waktu 10 menit untuk anda, tuan Cho!" senyuman ramah itu dilontarkan oleh sekretaris utama yang mengantar Kyuhyun menuju lantai paling atas yang ada di gedung ini. Di lantai 40 itu, hanya ada satu ruangan besar bertuliskan Choi Group's CEO.

 _Aigoo, niat sekali membuat ruangan. Sampai-sampai satu lantai ini hanya milik CEOnya._ Batin Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"silahkan, tuan Choi sudah menunggu anda" wanita muda yang lumayan cantik- bagi Kyuhyun, menunjuk pintu tebal di seberang pintu lift yang baru saja mereka tumpangi. Kyuhyun mengangguk tipis dan berjalan tegap menuju pintu penghubung dirinya dan CEO Choi.

 _Apakah aku harus membungk_ _uk_ _dalam ketika menyalami orang tua ini?_ Batin Kyuhyun. Jujur saja ia sangat gugup sekarang. Jawaban Ya, dari CEO Choi ini adalah penyelamat terakhir hidupnya.

Cklek. Kyuhyun membuka pintu tebal itu dengan hati-hati. "selamat siang Tuan Choi, senang dapat bertemu anda langsung!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan segala hormat tapi tak menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

"duduk!" jawaban itu mutlak. Terkesan sangat dingin. Bolehkan Kyuhyun mengaku kalau saat ini dia agak gentar mendengar suara muda yang angkuh itu? Tunggu! Muda?

Kyuhyun menegapkan kembali tubuhnya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah pimpinan Choi Group itu bukanlah kakek tua. Ia muda. sangat muda untuk menjadi raja pebisnis di Korea. Mungkin hanya beberapa tahun di atasnya, atau malah seumuran. Kyuhyun mematung di tempatnya, ia masih tak percaya dengan fenomena ini.

"apa kau tidak melihat ada tempat yang cukup empuk untuk bokongmu disana, tuan Cho?" sindir CEO itu menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari keterkejutannya

"ah. Ya. maafkan saya." Kyuhyun segera menyamankan dirinya di salah satu sofa empuk yang ada di ruangan itu.

"wine?"

"ehm, ya!"

Pimpinan Choi itu meletakkan segelas wine putih untuk dirinya dan Kyuhyun di atas meja. Dia duduk di sofa sebrang yang menghadap langsung ke Kyuhyun. Dengan gugup Kyuhyun menenggak setengah dari volume gelas bening itu.

"jadi apa yang membuat seorang Cho repot-repot datang ke kantorku?" ucap pimpinan itu to the point. Kelihatan sekali ia orang yang tak suka basa-basi.

"kurasa anda tentu tahu maksud kedatanganku kemari Tuan Choi, mengingat desas-desus dipasaran yang tersebar cepat" Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. Ia menyerahkan sebuah map berisikan bukti-bukti kesehatan perusahaannya. "rumor akan likuiditas perusahaanku semuanya bohong. Itu ulang orang dalam yang hendak menguasai perusahaanku. Sayangnya aku terlambat menyadari, oleh karena itu aku-"

"rupanya kau jiga orang yang tak suka berbasa-basi tuan Cho" senyuman itu lebih mirip seringaian. Kyuhyun akui ia juga sama seperti Tuan Choi ini, sering menyeringai. Tapi entah ketakutan darimana, Kyuhyun merasa seringaian itu lebih mematikan dibanding miliknya.

"aku dapat apa?"

"ya?"

Kyuhyun terkesiap. Sekian menit mereka saling diam, karena CEO Choi itu sibuk memperhatikan berkas-berkas yang disodorkan Kyuhyun, sekarang ia meecahkan kecanggungan mereka dengan suara berat miliknya.

"aku dapat apa?" ulangnya sekali lagi tanpa berminat melihat langsung Kyuhyun.

"tuan Choi aku kemari untuk meminta bantuanmu menyegarkan kembali keuangan perusahaanku, aku berjanji akan membalikkan keadaan secepat mungkin. Aku berjanji akan melunasi pinjamanku dalam lima tahun atau secepat yang aku bisa. Aku-"

"tubuhmu!"

"ya?"

"aku mau tubuhmu!"

.

.

 **naaah ditungu tanggapannya yaa readers kkkkkk... kalo banyak yg minat maka Kekasih Sepenggalah juga akan mulai di publish di FFn hihihih**


	2. Chapter 2

**well,**

 **penduduk FFn ternyata banyak juga yang penasaran dengan Kekasih Sepenggalah ya..**

 **this is it..**

 **happy reading yaa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kekasih Sepenggalah**

 **.**

 **.**

"aku dapat apa?" ulangnya sekali lagi tanpa berminat melihat langsung Kyuhyun.

"tuan Choi aku kemari untuk meminta bantuanmu menyegarkan kembali keuangan perusahaanku, aku berjanji akan membalikkan keadaan secepat mungkin. Aku berjanji akan melunasi pinjamanku dalam lima tahun atau secepat yang aku bisa. Aku-"

"tubuhmu!"

"ya?"

"aku mau tubuhmu!"

BRUGH.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa. "GILA! Ini gila!" jeritnya. Rambut yang sengaja ia tata dengan rapi kini tak ubahnya seperti gumpalan sarang burung. Air muka pemuda itu masih pucat seperti terakhir ia meninggalkan ruangan milik CEO Choi Grup.

.

.

.

 _"tubuhmu!"_

 _"ya?"_

 _"aku mau tubuhmu!"_

 _"APA?" Kyuhyun menjerit. Tak diperhatikannya lagi ia tengah berada dimana sekarang._

 _Pemuda pemilik Choi Grup itu memansang wajah tak kalah datar dari sebelumnya. Dengan entengnya ia mengatakan ingin tubuh Kyuhyun?_

 _"kurasa kau harus mengetahui lebih banyak tentang lawan bicaramu Kyuhyun-sshi sebelum meminta bantuan lebih jauh" suara itu benar-benar terdengar dingin dan dalam._

 _Bagaimana Kyuhyun sekarang?_

 _Pemuda itu bahkan tak sempat mengatupkan rahangnya mendapat reaksi yang luar biasa datarnya ketika pemilik Choi Grup itu meminta hal yang bahkan dalam mimpi pun k pernah terbayang oleh Kyuhyun._

 _"kurasa aku tak terbiasa berbicara dengan patung, tuan Cho"_

 _JEDDEERR. WHAT THE?_

 _"aku hanya akan mengakuisisi perusahaanmu sebagai anak perusahaan Choi Grup dan menyuntikkan dana segar jik-"_

 _"DALAM MIMPIMU TUAN CHOI YANG TERHORMAT!"_

 _BLAMM!_

 _Satu-satunya pintu keluar dari ruang megah itu tertutup dengan keras. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun._

"AAARRGGGGHHH! DASAR PRIA SINTING!" Kyuhyun mengerang. Bayangan itu tak mau hilang dari pikirannya. Takut, jijik, marah, putus asa seolah melebur jadi satu. Choi Siwon. Ia kira pemuda itu adalah calon malaikat yang akan menyelamatkan perusahaan dan keluarganya dari kebangkrutan. Nyatanya?

"Kyuhyun?" pemuda itu menoleh. Il Woo mengernyitkan dahi melihat anak mantan bosnya ini tertunduk lesu di sofa ruang kerjanya. Cepat sekali? Batinnya.

"BRENGSEK KAU PAMAN!" tanpa ba bi bu, Kyuhyun merangsek bangkit menerkam pria yang baru saja datang dengan wajah polosnya. Seperti anak kecil, Kyuhyun mencengkeram kuat kerah kemeja yang dipakai pria paruh baya itu.

"KENAPA KAU TAK BILANG KALAU CHOI BRENGSEK ITU SEORANG GAY?"

JEDDEERR..

Jung Il Woo bagai mendengar berita kiamat akan menghantam bumi, matanya membulat sempurna.

"APA?" teriaknya tak kalah keras. Membuat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"ya! dia Gay, paman! Dan kau berusaha menyerahkan keponakanmu yang jauh dari kata laknat itu padanya?"

"tidak lucu Cho Kyuhyun! Mana mungkin CEO Choi bertangan besi itu menyimpang! Aku meragukanmu kesana karena ia terkenal kejam dalam menggerakkan bisnisnya! Bukan karena alasan konyol seperti itu"

"but he did it, paman" suara itu terdengar lemah. Kyuhyun tak lagi mencengkeram kerah kemeja yang dipakai Il Woo. Matanya kini menatap sayu bingkai keluarga yang terpajang anggun di dinding ruang kerjanya. "dia meminta tubuhku"

"APA?" suara itu bahkan berkali-kali lipat lebih menggelegar dari awalnya.

Kyuhyun diam. Il Woo pun diam. Masih berputar dipikirannya apa yang baru saja dikatakan pemuda pucat dengan rambut cokelat gelap dihadapannya. Benar-benar diluar dugaan. Ia paham betul bagaimana sepak terjang seorang Choi Siwon di ranah bisnis Korea. Pemuda itu luar biasa pintar dan berbakat, jangan lupakan kata licik yang selalu melekat dalam image-nya. Tapi tak sedikitpun terlintas dibenak pria paruh baya ini jika CEO Choi itu ternyata- menyimpang! HELL. Tunggu! Bukankah-

"Kyuhyun" ujar Il Woo pelan. Berusaha menginterupsi sang keponakan yang masih setia dengan lamunan pribadinya. Pemuda pucat itu dengan enggan menoleh padanya. "kau bilang Choi Siwon itu gay?"

Sama sekali tak ada balasan dari Kyuhyun. Ia masih jijik dan terlalu takut membayangkan objek yang tengah mereka bicarakan.

"tapi dia terkenal sebagai seorang Cassanova, Kyu! Wanitanya dimana-mana!" Kyuhyun memandang pamannya dingin. "kau tahu, bahkan dalam seminggu ia bisa mengencani tiga wanita sekaligus, apalagi kalau bukan sebagai pemuas birahinya! Jadi tak-"

"maksud paman aku berbohong?" dapat Il Woo rasakan aura disekitarnya menggelap.

"MAKSUD PAMAN AKU MEMBUAL TENTANG KEABNORMALAN SI RAJA BISNIS BRENGSEK ITU HAH?"

Drrrt. Drrrt.

Belum sempat adu mulut itu kembali memanas, saku bagian depan celana katun pria pucat itu bergetar. Kyuhyun merogoh ponselnya dengan malas. Namun raut itu menegang ketika membaca nama yang tertera di benda pipih canggih itu. Dokter Lee.

"ya, Donghae-sshi"

"…."

"baik. Aku kesana"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Tak dipedulikannya sang paman yang menatapnya penuh Tanya. Meski Kyuhyun tak menjelaskan, pria paruh baya itu tahu betul bahwa yang keponakannya dengar adalah tentang Kyuri, gadis manis yang dulunya sangat ceria dan ramah.

"Kyuri-"

"aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang, paman. Kyuri membutuhkanku" suara itu terdengar lirih. Sebenarnya jika boleh, ingin sekali Il Woo menjalankan perusahaan ini sendiri. Membiarkan anak ingusan memimpin jalannya usaha besar ini membuat Il Woo sering menjerit frustasi. Kyuhyun, anak itu meski dilingkupi oleh tekad dan tanggung jawab yang tinggi akan mandat ayahnya, sangat mudah sekali terbawa arus. Il Woo harus mengakui anak itu belum matang dari segi pengetahuan bisnis. Terlebih pria pucat itu lebih memprioritaskan Kyuri di atas segalanya. Membuat Il Woo harus bekerja dua kali untuk mengambil keputusan perusahaan.

"aku akan terus berusaha menyelamatkan perusahaan ini, paman" Kyuhyun berdiri di ambang pintu, memunggungi Jung Il Woo, pamannya. "aku berjanji" sesaat kemudian pemuda Cho itu menghilang dari pandangan.

"dengan cara apa, Cho Kyuhyun" Il Woo melemas. Ditatapnya nanar map berisi berkas yang sedari tadi tak lepas dari genggamannya.

Surat Pernyataan Likuidasi.

"oppa!" pekik Kyuri riang. Ia tak melihat Kyuhyun dari kemarin. Sejak penyakitnya kembali berulah, gadis manis itu dipaksa beristirahat total oleh si dokter tampan yang setia menemaninya ketika sang kakak tidak ada.

"aigoo, kau merindukan oppa mu yang tampan ini, ne?" goda Kyuhyun seraya mengusap sayang surai hitam adiknya.

"aiish! Kenapa baru datang sekarang huh? Apa oppa sibuk berkencan dengan eonni?"

Deg!

Ya Tuhan! Baru berberapa jam ia bisa menghilangkan Jaerin dari benaknya, kini ia dipaksa mengingat kembali wanita itu.

"oppa sibuk bekerja, chagii" balas Kyuhyun lembut, ia tak ingin terlibat terlalu jauh dengan percakapan ini. "ah iya!" Kyuhyun berseru, ia meraba bagian dalam mantel kerjanya.

"kyaaaaaaaa! Lucunyaaa" pekikan riang sang adik mau tak mau membuat pria pucat ini menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"selamat hari kasih sayang, ne! oppa menyayangimu. Selalu"

Tes. Tes. Apa itu? Gadis manis itu menangis?

"chagi-"

"hiks.. mianhe oppa.. hiks hiks!"

"chagii, apa yang harus oppa maafkan? Stop it, Kyuri!"

"oppa jadi harus mengurus perusahaan sendiri dan membiayai semua pengobatanku hiks.."

"berhenti menangis gadis ceroboh! Oppa mencintaimu! Sangat! Ini kewajiban oppa Kyuri. Berhenti menangis, ne" gadis itu mengangguk dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Ia sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Satu-satunya sumber kehidupannya di dunia ini. Kyuri pernah meminta Tuhan untuk mengambil nyawanya karena tak kuat dengan kondisinya yang menjadikannya sebagai manusia yang tak bisa diandalkan. Namun semua pikiran bodoh itu terbantahkan mengingat sosok kakaknya yang begitu rapuh, sebenarnya, yang terus dan terus berusaha untuk mempertahankan kehidupannya. Ia menyayangi pria itu. Sangat.

"oppa- bagaimana dengan Studio rekaman oppa? Oppa masih mengurusnya kan?" Tanya Kyuri berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tak ingin kakaknya terbebani lebih jauh.

Kyuhyun? Ternyata pengalihan topik ini malah membuatnya semakin memburuk. Tentu saja Studio itu sudah lama berakhir. Kyuhyun menjualnya untuk membiayai pengobatan Kyuri ke Jerman dua tahun silam. Ia tak mungkin terus menerus menggerogoti uang perusahaan meski untuk kepentingan Kyuri sekalipun. Tanpa digerogoti olehnya saja perusahaan itu sedah sangat lemah. Bisa dikatakan Kyuhyun adalah seorang CEO termiskin yang pernah ada. Bahkan untuk kendaraanpun ia hanya punya satu, dan tak pernah diganti sejak tiga tahun silam. Kyuhyun rupawan? Benar! Tapi ia menekan mati-matian selera belanjanya yang dulu sangat menggila. Gaji yang ia peroleh dan asset pribadi yang dimilikinya semua hanya tercurah untuk satu kepentingan. Cho Kyuri.

"oppa?"

"eh ya?"

"oppa melamun lagi" sungut Kyuri. Kyuhyun mengelus surai hitam itu dengan lembut. "oppa belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"haha.. tentu saja baik, chagii" jawab Kyuhyun. Lagi. ia berbohong pada adiknya.

"tapi kenapa oppa tak pernah membuat lagu lagi?"

"well, kau lihat sendiri CEO Cho ini sangat sibuk, chagii!" _oppa sibuk mencari cara menyelamatkan perusahaan kita, Kyuri!_ Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Gadis itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mencoba memahami posisi sang kakak sampai seseorang menginterupsi quality time kedua bersaudara ini.

"ehem" Lee Donghae, dokter yang khusus menangani kesehatan Cho Kyuri berdehem mengisyaratkan kehadirannya.

"Donghae-shhi" sahut Kyuhyun sekenanya. Ia tahu betul maksud kedatangan dokter yang mau tak mau harus diakuinya tampan itu. Tapi tentu saja ia jauh lebih tampan.

"saatnya terapi Kyuri-ah, bersiaplah menghabiskan hari yang panjang bersamaku" candaan Donghae sontak dihadiahi tatapan membunuh Cho sulung. "a-aku hanya bercanda Kyuhyun-sshi, aigoo Kyuri-ah, kakakmu ini kaku sekali" ujar Donghae kemudian, mencari pembelaan.

"oppa! Kau kaku sekali. Donghae oppa sudah biasa seperti ini. Dia hanya ingin menghiburku"

"menghibur katamu?"

"stop it, oppa! Memangnya kau tidak pernah menggombal di depan Jaerin unni?"

"menggombal?" aura Kyuhyun makin menggelap. Sejak kapan ia kecolongongan oleh dokter muda ini?

"aiishhh! Ayo dokter Lee kita tinggalkan pemuda kolot ini" rutuk Kyuri makin jengkel dengan sifat sang kakak.

"APA? Yak! Kyuri!"

"tak baik berkata seperti itu pada kakakmu, nona manis" ujar Donghae pada gadis yang duduk manis di atas kursi roda yang tengah didorongnya.

"biar saja! Kyuhyun itu memang benar-benar sudah menjadi pria kolot yang tak tahu perkembangan zaman" seru Kyuri semangat, tanpa embel-embel oppa di belakangnya. Lee Donghae terkekeh pelan.

"sejak kematian orang tuaku, ia menjadi orang yang berbeda. Sangat keras terhadap dirinya sendiri. Terlebih karena aku" Kyuri menunduk. Meski mustahil baginya jika Donghae tak mengetahui lagi-lagi air mata sialan itu kembali lolos dari pelupuk indahnya.

"benarkah? Aigoo.."

"ya sungguh disayangkan kalau harus ditutup seperti itu"

Bisik-bisik perawat yang terlibat percakapan seru menginterupsi perhatian Kyuri.

"padahal perusahaan itu sudah lama berdiri ya"

"iya, Tuan Cho juga masih sangat muda, tak heran jika ia tak bisa berbuat banyak"

 _Ada apa ini? Cho yang dimaksud- kakak ku kah?_

Kyuri menajamkan pandangannya ketika mata almond itu tertuju pada lipatan harian yang digenggam salah seorang perawat wanita yang sedari tadi terlibat percakapan seru.

"oppa, kesana sebentar!" perintah Kyuri. Donghae yang tidak menyadari situasi hanya menuruti keinginan pasiennya.

Cho Grup Tak Mampu Selamatkan Perusahaan.

Deg! Jelas sudah rentetan judul kalimat yang terpampang di halaman utama harian itu. _Oppa!_

"akkh-"

"KYURI!" pekikan Donghae mengiringi tubuh ringkih yang ambruk itu.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Si pemilik nama mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia memandang sayu pada sosok yang masih tersengal mengatut nafas.

"apa yang terjadi?" tambah Jung Il Woo, pria yang baru saja tiba dengan tergesa. Tanpa pikir panjang pria maskulin itu langsung tancap gas ketika Kyuhyun mengabari Kyuri kembali masuk ke ICU.

"dia sudah tahu, paman" ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum getir. Hati Il Woo begitu renyuh melihat putra satu-satunya penerus Cho Grup itu begitu terpuruk dari sebelumnya. Il Woo adalah satu-satunya saksi hidup yang mengetahui betapa keras Kyuhyun berusaha menyembunyikan keadaan perusahaan mereka dari Kyuri, adiknya. Il Woo tak ingin bertanya lebih jauh bagaimana kronologinya karena sebenarnya ia sendiri juga membawa kabar tak mengenakkan.

"secepat itukah, paman?" lagi, suara itu terdengar sarat akan kepedihan. Pemuda Cho ini seolah mengetahui bahwa orang kepercayaan sang ayah membawa kabar tak mengenakkan lagi.

"lusa, arbiter mulai melikuidasi perusahaan, Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun mengusap kasar wajahnya. Mengapa permasalahan seolah enggan meninggalkannya? Kehilangan orang tua, memikul beban perusahaan, adiknya sakit-sakitan, kekasih yang berkhianat, mampukah ia, Tuhan?

"Kyuhyun-sshi" suara yang begitu ia nantikan menginterupsi membuyarkan kemelut pikirannya. Lee Donghae berjalan tegas menuju kea rah dua pria beda usia yang tak sabar menantinya. Sekilas dokter muda itu tersenyum pada Il Woo.

"dokter Lee, bagaimana keadaannya?"

"kita bicarakan di ruanganku" tanpa menunggu perintah kedua kalinya, Kyuhyun mengekor di belakang Donghae menuju ruang kerjanya.

.

"Kyuhyun-sshi, Kyuri mengalami keterkejutan luar biasa, hal itu menimbulkan ketegangan di seluruh syaraf tubuhnya" sejenak dokter muda itu mengamati raut muka sang kakak pasien. "Kyuri sampai sekarang belum sadarkan diri dan belum keluar dari masa kritisnya"

 _Tuhan.._

"maaf aku harus mengatakan ini Kyuhyun-sshi, kami harus melakukan operasi untuk mengendurkan beberapa syaraf yang tenggelam. Kyuri akan mengalami koma berkepanjangan jika kami tidak bertindak cepat. Penyakit kanker sumsum tulang belakangnya semakin memperparah keadaan organ tubuhnya saat ini"

 _Kyuri.._

"Kyuhyun-sshi?"

"lanjutkan, dok"

"ehem, pengangkatan ini membutuhkan biaya yang cukup tinggi, Kyuhyun-sshi" ujar Donghae sepelan mungkin. Ia tahu kondisi keluarga Kyuhyun saat ini. Dokter muda ini tak ingin menyinggung perasaan kakak pasiennya.

"berapa biaya yang dibutuhkan, Donghae-sshi?"

Deg! Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun bertanya soal biaya. Tak heran jika Lee Donghae agak terkejut mendengar frase yang meluncur pelan dari bibir plum itu. Ya, Kyuhyun memiliki bibir cukup tebal dan sangat pas dengan kontur wajahnya. Pria di hadapannya ini dikenalnya sebagai pria yang cukup dingin dan angkuh. Dan sekarang, Donghae merasa simpati melihat Kyuhyun yang tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan kerapuhannya.

"delapan puluh juta won"

Nyut! Dada Kyuhyun terasa nyeri. Dulu uang sebesar itu tak berpengaruh apapun padanya. Ia pasti akan menjawan "lakukan apapun asal adikku selamat, aku tak peduli berapapun biayanya!" tapi sekarang? Bahkan ia tak yakin rumah satu-satunya peninggalan orang tua mereka akan ikut tersita atau tidak.

Kyuhyun menatap kosong ke depan, meskipun ia tengah berhadapan dengan Donghae, dokter yang menangani kesehatan adiknya. "berapa lama?"

"ya?"

"berapa lama tenggang waktunya, dok?"

"secepatnya! Aku tak yakin tubuh Kyuri mampu bertahan lama. Hal yang ku tak-"

BRAKK.

Sosok itu hilang bersama tertutupnya pintu ruang kerja Donghae secara kasar. Dokter muda itu menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia cukup dibuat bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang terkadang angkuh dan arogan.

"Kyuhyun! Apa kata… Kyuhyun! Kau mau kemana?"

Tak diindahkannya panggilan Il Woo yang masih setia berdiri di hadapan ruang ICU Kyuri. Pemuda bersurai coklat gelap ini terus berjalan tergesa menyusuri koridor-koridor rumah sakit yang menghubungkannya ke loby utama.

 _"lusa, arbiter mulai melikuidasi perusahaan, Kyuhyun"_

 _"Kyuri mengalami keterkejutan luar biasa, hal itu menimbulkan ketegangan di seluruh syaraf tubuhnya"_

 _"delapan puluh juta won!"_

 _"secepatnya! Aku tak yakin tubuh Kyuri mampu bertahan lama. Hal yang ku tak-"_

 _"Kyuhyun-ah.. jaga perusahaan appa"_

 _"Kyuhyun-sshi"_

 _"Kyuhyun!"_

"AARRGGGHH!"

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari sekuat tenaga. Tak dihiraukannya orang-orang yang memandangnya aneh. Rentetan peristiwa itu berkecamuk menjadi satu dalam pikirannya. Perusahaan, Kyuri, membuat pemuda ini patah arang.

 _"aku hanya akan mengakuisisi perusahaanmu sebagai anak perusahaan Choi Grup dan menyuntikkan dana segar jik-"_

Bayangan Choi Siwon berputar-putar dibenaknya. Tak diindahkannya lagi yang namanya harga diri. Kyuhyun telah jatuh. Apa yang bisa ia banggakan lagi? yang ada dibenaknya kini hanyalah keselamatan Kyuri dan perusahaan appanya. Kyuhyun tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi besok dan seterusnya, yang terpenting baginya saat ini bagaimana caranya ia mendapatkan uang. Jawabannya hanya satu. Choi Siwon.

Prestasi yang bagus sebenarnya jika Kyuhyun adalah seorang atlet marathon. Dengan jas kerja yang tak bisa dikatakan santai, dan sepatu kulit bermereknya, pria pucat itu berlari menuju gedung pencakar langi milik Choi Grup. Entah pikirannya sudah terbawa kemana sampai-sampai sulung Cho ini tidak terpikirkan tentang mobil yang tertinggal di parkiran dan bus transit yang bisa membawanya dengan mudah ke tempat ini.

.

Pukul lima.

Satu jam kah ia berlari ke tempat ini? Kyuhyun melirik ke jam tangan yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Tes. Tes.

"sial!" umpat Kyuhyun. Bahkan alam pun tak bersahabat padanya. Belum hilang sesak nafas yang dideritanya kini hujan pun seolah bersorak menghujamnya. Ini sudah hampir jam pulang kantor, Kyuhyun memilih tak berniat untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Ia tak ingin melewatkan CEO Choi Grup itu. Lebih baik ia disini menanti keluarnya sang CEO ketimbang tak menemukannya sama sekali. Dan yang dinanti pun datang.

"Choi Siwon" lirihnya.

Tanpa perlu usaha keras, ternyata CEO Choi Grup itu sudah melihatnya. Kyuhyun jadi gugup sendiri. Ia masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri, sementara hujan masih dengan senang membasahinya.

Siwon yang keluar dari loby utama dan hendak menuju parkiran mobilnya terpaksa harus menyita waktun melihat pemandangan yang cukup aneh baginya. "Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menyangka ia tak perlu repot-repot untuk memanggil CEO Choi Grup itu karena si objek sudah melihat kearahnya. Tapi lagi-lagi nasib sial menimpanya, pria bertangan besi itu malah berlalu dengan anggunnya menuju tempat parkiran mobilnya dengan satu payung yang diberikan pegawainya.

"sial!" umpat Kyuhyun lagi. Ia berjalan tergesa menyusul Pria berkulit tan itu. Jangan sampai usahanya sia-sia.

"Choi Siwon-sshi!" panggil Kyuhyun cukup keras. Sengaja. Ia tak ingin pemilik Choi Grup itu berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

"hosh hosh hosh.." Kyuhyun tersengal setelah berhasil menapakkan kaki dengan sempurna tepat dihadapan pemilik Grup Choi itu.

Siwon masih dengan diamnya. Hanya matanya yang bergerak menatap lawan bicaranya dari atas sampai bawah. Basah. "ku kira kau tak akan menampakkan batang hidungmu lagi, tuan Cho" ucap Siwon merendahkan.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Berbicara dengan orang seperti Siwon membutuhkan kesabaran luar biasa. "maafkan aku atas kejadian tempo hari." ucap Kyuhyun sopan. "aku ingin kau mempertimbangkannya sekali lagi, Siwon-sshi! Aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk menyelamatkan perusahaanku"

"dan kau tahu apa jawabanku, Tuan Cho"

Lagi, Kyuhyun menggeram tertahan. "tapi.. tapi kita sama-sama.. pria"

"kurasa tak buruk mencicipi tubuh pria" Siwon menyeringai. "apalagi pria dewasa sepertimu. Yang berpengalaman lebih baik, kan?"

"brengsek!" lirih Kyuhyun, tapi masih bisa didengar jelas oleh Siwon meski hujan masih mengguyur mereka dengan derasnya. Ah, lebih tepatnya hanya Kyuhyun seorang.

"jika aku brengsek, untuk apa tuan Cho ini jauh-jauh menemuiku dengan keadaan yang tak bisa dikatakan normal seperti ini?" nampaknya seorang Choi Siwon mulai tersulut amarahnya. Kyuhyun masih diam disana. Menunduk, tak ingin menatap wajah pria yang saat ini menjadi daftar teratas manusia yang paling dibencinya.

"aku hanya menginginkan imbalan kecil dari bantuan besar yang akan kulakukan pada perusahaanmu, Cho! Tapi nampaknya aku tak berselera lagi denganmu" ucap Siwon tajam.

.

 _"delapan puluh juta won!"_

 _"aku tak tahu tubuh Kyuri akan bertahan sampai kapan.."_

 _"jaga perusahaan appa.."_

 _"Kyuhyun!"_

 _._

Kyuhyun menggeram. "Siwon-sshi!"

Kyuhyun mengejar Siwon yang sudah membuka pintu mobilnya.

Chup!

 _Matilah kau Cho Kyuhyun!_ Batin Kyuhyun dalam hati. Entah setan darimana yang merasukinya. Kyuhyun berlari sekuat tenaga menghalangi CEO Choi itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Mendaratkan sebuah ciuman tepat dibibir pria licik itu. Kyuhyun menatap nanar mata Siwon. Wajahnya seakan tak berjarak dengan pebisnis muda kawakan itu. Kyuhyun mengesampingkan malunya, ia menutup erat kelopak matanya dan melumat bibir bagian atas Choi Siwon.

.

Siwon? Ia cukup kaget dengan tindakan penerus Cho Grup itu. _Bukankah ia membenciku?_ Ternyata uang memang dapat mengalahkan segalanya. Persetan dengan masalah yang dihadapi Cho muda ini. Siwon cukup terbuai dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil yang dihadiahi penerus Cho itu di bibir jokernya. _Kau membangunkan singa yang sedang tertidur, Cho!_

 _._

Dalam sekejap ciuman itu telah didominasi oleh Siwon. Ia menggigit bibir bawah kyuhyun dengan ganas. Hal ini membuat Kyuhyun tersentak dan mengerang, tak ayal mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Siwon tak menyia-nyiakan hal itu. Lidahnya menelusup cepat mengabsen seluruh rentetan gigi dan langit-langit mulut Kyuhyun.

"aakkh" Kyuhyun menegang. Tak pernah dibayangkannya ia akan berciuman sepanas ini dengan pria. Apalagi pria brengsek yang dengan kejam memanfaatkannya.

Siwon makin menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun. _Damn! Bibirnya kenyal sekali!_ Batin Siwon. Ia memaksa Kyuhyun untuk bertarung lidah dengannya. Kyuhyun menurut, meski kentara sekali ia sangat kaku, tapi Siwon menyukainya. Tetesan demi tetesan saliva mereka berjatuhan di sudut bibir masing-masing, menandakan betapa panasnya pagutan kedua anak manusia itu.

"hhuummmptthh" Kyuhyun mendorong dada bidang milik Siwon. Ia tak sanggup lagi beradu dalam adegan panas ini. Paru-parunya membutuhkan pasokan udara.

"hosh hosh hosh" Kyuhyun berusaha menetralkan aliran nafasnya ketika Siwon mengakhiri pagutan mereka dengan tak rela. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat. Entah sudah semerah apa wajahnya kini. _Dimana akal pikiranmu Cho Kyuhyun! Kau mencium seorang pria! PRIA!_

Deg! Kyuhyun tersentak. Choi Siwon si brengsek itu kini tengah mengusap sisa saliva yang tercecer di sudut bibir Kyuhyun. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun kembali menegang. Ia takut.

"bisa kau jelaskan tentang ciumanmu tadi, tuan Cho?"

 _BRENGSEK! Padahal dia yang menuntut ciuman itu lebih!"_ umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ternyata Choi Siwon ini selain brengsek dia juga tak tahu diri. Tapi Kyuhyun harus menguasai diri. Hanya pria iblis dihadapannyalah yang dapat menjadi solusi masalahnya.

"kumohon Siwon-sshi. Kumohon!" lirih Kyuhyun menatap sendu wajah Choi Siwon. Ia tak perlu menjelaskan lebih, ia yakin pria itu tahu pasti apa keinginannya.

Lama CEO Choi Grup itu terdiam. Entah apa yang ada dalam benaknya kini, wajahnya datar tak terbaca. "baiklah." Ucapnya mengakhiri keheningan yang sempat tercipta, membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"tapi setelah aku mencicipi mainan baruku"

"APAA?" Siwon memejamkan mata mendapat semprotan dadakan dari Kyuhyun yang mulutnya menganga lebar.

"ternyata selain keras kepala kau juga peneriak handal ya, tuan Cho!" ujar Siwon dengan senyum mengerikan. Ia mencoba menetralisir emosinya yang hampir tersulut kembali.

Kyuhyun masih mematung di tempatnya. Entah apa lagi kata yang pantas untuk mendeskripsikan seorang Choi Siwon. Pantaskah ia disebut manusia?

"kau bukan manekin yang perlu repot-repot ku gendong ke dalam mobil kan Tuan Cho?" ujarnya santai. Makin menghempaskan Kyuhyun ke dasar bumi. bahkan menurut Kyuhyun bumi sekarang tak lagi berdasar.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Di dalam mobil Choi Siwon yang nyaman. Sungguh disayangkan jok mobil dengan harga jutaan won itu harus ternodai dengan tubuh Kyuhyun yang basah kuyub.

"kau tidak membawa mobilmu?" Tanya Siwon basa-basi. Sejak 10 menit yang lalu, ketika Kyuhyun menuruti kemauanny untuk ikut bersamanya, mereka tak terlibat percakapan sama sekali.

"aku lupa membawanya" jawab Kyuhyun seadanya. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan.

"sebegitu paniknya kah dirimu terhadap perusahaan sampai-sampai melupakan mobilmu sendiri, Cho?" nada Siwon terdengar mengejek, namun sebenarnya ia tengah mencoba membuat sebuah lelucon. Maklum saja, Siwon adalah orang yang kaku dan ambisius. Ia tak terbiasa dengan hal sepele semacam itu.

 _Ini demi Kyuri!_ Batin Kyuhyun. Tangannya masih setia meremas celanan katun yang sudah mengkerut karena basah. Siwon sesekali menatap Kyuhyun sambil terus mengemudikan kuda hitamnya.

"kau tahu, kau semakin terlihat seksi dengan pakaian yang menerawang seperti itu" perkataan Siwon barusan bagai bom mentah di siang bolong bagi Kyuhyun. Tak dapat dipungkiri kini bukan hanya tangannya yang bergetar, tetapi seluruh bagian tubuhnya itu lemas dan menegang sekaligus. Ia benar-benar takut kini. Rasa sesal telah menyetujui persyaratan pria disampingnya ini terus menggerogoti, tapi ia bisa apa?

.

Kamar 407.

Begitulah tulisan terakhir yang dibaca Kyuhyun ketika ia akhirnya berlalu masuk ke dalamnya. Siwon mengajaknya ke sebuah hotel berbintang nomer satu di Korea. Wajar saja, dia seorang konglomerat, kan? Nampakya hal ini bukan pertama kali dilakukannya, mengingat petugas resepsionis tadi sangat ramah dan akrab pada CEO Choi ini, bahkan terkesan menggodanya. Kyuhyun meringis. Untuk ukuran kamar hotel ruangan ini sangat megah. Terdapat satu kamr tidur dan kamar mandi yang Kyuhyun yakin langsung ada tempat spa di dalamnya. Furniture dan alat elektronik sangat lengkap memenuhi ruang bagian depannya. Jangan lupakan meja bar kecil di dekat kitchen set yang ada di bagian belakang. Kyuhyun saja yang notabennya adalah orang kaya tidak pernah memesan kamar hotel berlebihan seperti ini

 _Hell! No!_ Kyuhyun mengakhiri rasa kagumnya ketika melihat satu-satunya kamar yang hanya ditutupi tirai tipis sebagai pembatas dengan ruang bagian depan ini. Ukuran ranjang king size berselimutkan selimut sutra seolah memanggilnya untuk beradu diatasnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" lagi-lagi suara husky itu menginterupsinya, membuat Kyuhyun berjengit kaget.

"tidak" jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya. Siwon tadi mengambil sebotol sampanye di rak minuman dan dua gelas berukuran sedang untuk mereka berduan. Pemuda itu mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya duduk di sofa yang berhadapan.

"kau kaku sekali, Cho"

 _Kau pikir kau tidak?_

"wajahmu terlihat tua dan menjengkelkan"

 _Hei wajahmu yang jauh lebih boros tuan Choi yang terhormat!_

"apa kau pernah melakukannya sebelumnya?"

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" bentak Kyuhyun. Hei! Dia pria tulen yang sangat menyukai wanita. Bahkan ia sudah lima tahun menetap mengencani satu wanita.

"khe khe khe" Siwon terkekeh mendapati ekspresi yang menurutnya berlebihan. "jadi boleh kukatakan kau masih perjaka?"

"tentu saja aku sudah melakukannya bersama wanita!" jawab Kyuhyun angkuh. Ia melakukannya beberapa kali dengan kekasihnya. Melepaskan birahi masing-masing ketika rindu itu membuncah.

Siwon menyeringai, tidak suka mendengar jawaban kedua dari bonekanya. "kalau begitu bersiaplah menerima pria di atasmu!"

Wajah itu terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih menyeramkan bagi Kyuhyun. Membayangkannya saja ia tak mau, apalagi harus menjadi budak seks dari pria bernama Choi Siwon ini. "a..aku bukan gay"

"kau pikir aku gay?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. _Bukankah kau memang begitu?_

"aku hanya ingin mencoba suasana baru Cho Kyuhyun! Dan kebetulan sekali aku mendapatkan panda sepertimu" seringaian makin lebar tercetak di bibir joker Siwon. Dan wajah Kyuhyun semakin memucat.

"janjimu, tuan Choi" ujar Kyuhyun dingin

"segera setelah kau menuruti kemauan pertamaku"

Kyuhyun menegakkan kepalanya. Menatap langsung ke mata Choi Siwon. Sejujurnya ia masih takut membangun kontak langsung dengan pemilik Choi Grup ini. Sosoknya begitu mengintmidasi. "a..apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Siwon diam. Kyuhyun juga diam. Ia resah menunggu reaksi dari pria itu. _Cepat katakan apa yang kau inginkan, brengsek!_

"telanjang dihadapanku!"

"APAA?" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun membentaknya. Hei bukankah tadi Kyuhyun sendiri yang bertanya apa mau Siwon?

"kurasa kau terlalu banyak berteriak hari ini Cho Kyuhyun" timpal Siwon dingin. "sekarang telanjang dihadapanku!"

 _GILAAAAAA! Terbuat dari apa otak pria mesum ini? Semesum-mesumnya aku! Tak pernah terbayangkan olehku untuk mengencani pria! Apalagi menelanjanginya! Andai aku bisa membunuhku Choi Siwon!_

"aku tak suka orang lamban, Cho Kyuhyun!" Siwon bersedekap dengan angkuhnya. Matanya masih memandang intens tubuh pria yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

.

 _"delapan puluh juta won!"_

 _"jaga perusahaan appa, Kyuhyun-ah"_

 _._

Kedua obsidian karamel itu memanas. Bayangan tanggung jawab terhadap keluarganya menari-nari di benaknya. Perlahan, jemari panjang nan pucat itu terangkat menuju kemeja peach yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Dapat Siwon lihat tangan itu begitu gemetar sehingga beberapa kali jemari itu terlihat gagal menemukan kancing-kancing kemejanya. Kancing terakhir, dan terlihatlah dada mulus berwarna pucat yang mengintip dibalik sekat kain yang terbuka. Kyuhyun memang bukan pria yang menjaga badannya. Dulu, ia sempat memiliki abs di bagian tubuh atasnya, namun karena pekerjaan dan Kyuri yang begitu menyita waktunya, Kyuhyun tak pernah lagi memikirkan hal-hal tak penting seperti itu. Baginya wajah tampan dan tubuh tinggi yang dimilikinyasudah cukup membuat banyak wanita terpesona.

Tangan pucat itu kini beralih kebagian bawah perutnya. Perlahan ia melepaskan sabuk yang mengantung di pingganya. Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam, ini hal terberat yang harus dilakukannya. Melepas celana katun yang bahkan belum kering di kaki jenjangnya. Kyuhyun perlahan menurunkan celananya, dan tampaklah boxer hitam ketan yang menempel indah dikaki pucatnya. Ia juga melepaskan kemeja peachnya yang tadi belum sempat ditangalkannya dengan sempurna. Kyuhyun meredam malu yang luar biasa. Selama ini yang melihat tubuhnya hanya Jaerin kekasihnya.

"aku bilang, telanjang, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun berjengit. Ia seperti tak mengenal dirinya lagi. Kemana sosok Cho yang angkuh dan berkarisma? Kemana Cho yang tak suka di atur dan suka mengintimidasi? Apakah sebegitu superior kah sosok Choi Siwon sehingga mampu meredam aura Cho Kyuhyun? Tetapi Kyuhyun tak beniat melawan kini. Ia tak ingin menyulut kemarahan Siwon. Kyuhyun tak ingin pria itu membatalkan niatnya memberikan kucuran dana pada perusahaannya.

"akkkkkh" kali ini Kyuhyun tak dapat menahan keterkejutannya. Siwon entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakangnya. Yang membuat Kyuhyun meremang adalah tangan Siwon yang kini melingkar erat di pinggangnya.

 _Tuhaaan! Kuatkan hambamu!_

Slurp! Kyuhyun menegang. Kini bukan hanya tangan Siwon yang telah lancang melingkar erat di pinggangnya, tapi juga lidahya yang menjilat leher jenjang milik Kyuhyun.

 _Tuhaan! Aku percaya kau tak akan membiarkan umatmu tersiksa!_

"aaakkhhgg" Kyuhyun tercekat, wajahnya benar-benar sudah sepucat zombie sekarang. Choi Siwon, kini menggengam kejantanannya.

"punyamu imut sekali, Cho! Lihat, warnanya kemerahan!" Siwon terkekeh. Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa harga dirinya telah hancur sekarang. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti pria murahan dihadapan Siwon.

"akkhh"

"jawab aku ketika aku sedang berbicara padamu, Cho!" Siwon mengeratkan remasannya pada kemaluan Kyuhyun yang sedikitit demi sediki mulai menegang.

"aahhkk ba.. baiklah Choi Siwon" ujar Kyuhyun kewalahan menahan desahannya.

ia tak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini sebelumnya.

"panggil aku master jika kita sedang berdua, Cho!" ujar Siwon seduktif. Tangan kirinya masih setia melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun, sementara tangan kanannya mengurut pelan kejantanan Kyuhyun.

 _Ughh sial! Kenapa aku menegang begini?_

"hei little Cho! Jadi hanya segini ukuranmu? Bagaimana bisa ukuran seperti ini memuaskan wanita?" ujar Siwon seolah tengah berbicara pada kejantanan milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerang tak suka. Ia merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Siwon. Tentu saja miliknya dapat memuaskan wanita manapun. Tapi sensasi yang diberikan tangan Siwon begitu menggelitiknya. Ia tak berdaya hanya untuk membalas perkataan Siwon yang begitu menghinanya.

Siwon menggiring Kyuhyun masih sama dengan posisi berdiri seperti itu ke depan sebuah cermin besar yang melekat di lemari besar satu-satunya kamar hotel itu. "lihat dirimu, Cho!" Siwon menyeringai. Lidahnya menjilat telinga kiri Kyuhyun, membuat si empunya menggelinjang resah. "bukankah tubuh ini begitu pas dalam dekapanku, hum?"

 _Shit!_

Kyuhyun melihat pantulan dirinya yang telanjang sempurna berada dalam kungkungan tubuh kekar Choi Siwon. Seorang pria. Kondisinya kini tak ubahnya seperti wanita malam yang disewa murah oleh para pria hidung belang.

Tes. Tes. Tak terasa buliran bening yang sedari tadi ditahannya kini lolos juga. Antara nikmat dan hina bercampur jadi satu.

"sshhhht! Jangan menangis" ujar siwon masih dengan wajah yang tak bisa ditebak. "lihat dirimu, kau itu tak ada tampan-tampannya untuk ukuran seorang pria. Badanmu ringkih, tak berbentuk, bahkan ototmu saja tak bisa mengalahkan otot anak SMA. Begini yang kau sebut pria ?" ejek Siwon.

Kyuhyun semakin terisak. Ia benar-benar tak dianggap manusia oleh Choi Siwon. Pria itu telah menginjak-injak harga dirinya sangat dalam. Yang Kyuhyun sesalkan kenapa ia begitu mudah menangis dihadapan pria ini. Kenapa ia begitu terlihat seperti pengecut?

"jawab aku, Cho"

"aakkhh.. euughh.. ya masterhh… akh aku milikmu" kata-kata kotor itu meluncur dengan tak rela dari bibir Cho Kyuhyun. Tangan terampil Siwon begitu menyiksanya.

"eeeuughhhg aahh" kyuhyun mendesah hebat ketika tangan kiri Siwon menarik testisnya kuat. Siwon membalikkan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kasar menghadap kearahnya.

Deg!

Wajah itu! Dengan keringat yang mengujur disekujur tubuh dinginnya. Rambut yang belum kering karena guyuran hujan, dan mata sayu menahan hasrat, membuat Siwon mau tak mau terhenyak.

 _Indah._ Batinnya.

"aaarrhhhhg" erangan Kyuhyun mau tak mau menyadarkan Siwon atas keterpukauannya pada sosok pucat itu. Kaki Kyuhyun sangat lemas. Ia tak mampu menopang tubuhnya lagi. reflex pemuda bersurai coklat gelap itu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Siwon, berusaha mencari pegangan.

"arggh Si.. masterrhh hentika aannhhh" cegahnya. Namun tubuhnya tak dapat berbohong. Ia menginginkan tangan terampil itu tetap memanjakan kejantanannya sampai nafsunya tersampaikan.

 _Desahannya sungguh erotis._ Batin Siwon. Meskipun matanya sibuk menelusuri raut wajah Kyuhyun, tangan kanannya masih setia mengurut kejantanan Kyuhyun. Ia menyukainya. Siwon menyukai setiap gerak tubuh dan ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun dalam siksaan nikmatnya. Makin lama jemarinya makin mempercepat tarikan terhadap kejantanan Kyuhyun.

"aaarrghhh" Kyuhyun merapatkan tubuhnya pada Siwon. Berpegang teguh agar tidak terjatuh. Dan Siwon pun makin memperlebar seringaiannya.

Tak.

Siwon menghentikan pijatannya.

"euughh" Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mendongak, menatap Siwon. Mata sayunya seolah bertanya mengapa majikannya menghentikan kenikmatan dunia itu. Kyuhyun benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kucing yang tersesat kini.

 _Oh shit!_

Siwon tak tahan. Awalnya ia hanya berniat menggoda pemuda Cho ini, dan memberinya pelajaran karena telah berani sok jual mahal di awalnya dan meneriakinya sepanjang hari ini. Tapi melihat efek kejahilan tangannya kini, Siwon benar-benar tak bisa mentolerir birahinya lagi. dalam satu kali gerakan tubuh yang notabennya hanya terpaut beberapa centi di bawahnya itu telah berada dalam gendongannya. Kedua insan sesame jenis itu tak ubahnya seperti pasangan pengantin baru yang bersiap memulai malam pertamanya. Jangan Tanya soal Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu benar-benar telah dilingkupi kabut nafsu, otak dan hatinya tak bisa terhubung lagi.

Siwon menhempaskan tubuh Kyuhyun ke atas ranjang berlapis sutera di kamar hotel itu. Tak ada sedetik ia dengan sigap menindih sosok di bawahnya. Siwon, laki-laki itu meraup kasar bibir sintal milik Kyuhyun. Tangannya mengusap halus bagian dada hingga ke bawah perut, membuat Kyuhyun menggelinjang resah.

"kau mudah sekali terangsang eh? Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana kau memuaskan gadismu dulu"

Deg!

Entah dari mana kesadaran Kyuhyun kembali. Perkataan Siwon sukses membangunkannya dari buaian mimpi bergairah. Dia seorang pria! Sekali lagi ditegaskan ia PRIA. Tentu saja kehidupannya jauh dari kata gay. Kyuhyun pria dewasa yang normal. Bahkan Jaerin selalu dibuat bertekuk lutut dibawahnya.

"Cho.. Choi Siwon-sshi.. kumohon berhenti!" Kyuhyun mendorong kuat dada bidang yang membuat sesak pernafasannya sedari tadi.

"beraninya kau memerintahku, Cho! Kau milikku!" Siwon berang, berani sekali sosok pucat ini mengganggu aktivitasnya.

 _Cihh! Aku tak akan berbuat sehina ini jika tidak karena keadaan Kyuri dan perusahaan appa.._

"uang.. aku mau perjanjian kita, Siwon-sshi" jawan Kyuhyun dingin. Ia tak berniat sama sekali menatap wajah meremehkan milik Siwon.

"cihh.. dasar murahan! Lihatlah, pria yang katanya normal sepertimu bahkan rela telanjang dihadapanku hanya demi seonggok uang"

 _BRENGSEK!_ Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangan menahan amarah. Ia bisa saja menghajar Siwon habis-habisan saat ini juga. Tapi mengingat siapa pria di hadapannya kini, ia tak mampu berbuat banyak. Gairah membuncah terhadap lelaki itu entah sudah hilang kemana. Yang tersisa hanyalah perasaan muak dan benci.

"apa kau sedang mengutukku, Cho?" Siwon menyeringai lebar.

"tidak" jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Oh Tuhan ia benar-benar tak ingin terlibat pembicaraan panjang dengan pria ini. Ia ingin segera keluar dan menemui Kyuri, adiknya.

Lama mereka terdiam. Setelah jawaban singkat dari Kyuhyun, Siwon tak berniat untuk melanjutkan hinaannya. Wajahnya menatap datar Kyuhyun. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pria berkulit tan itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun berusaha bersikap sebiasa mungkin. Ia menatap Siwon tak kalah datar dengan orang dihadapannya.

"kau pikir siapa dirimu?"

 _Apa?_

"kau datang meminta bantuanku, menghinaku, lalu menciumku? Apa itu tadi? Kau bahkan seperti seekor anak kucing yang hilang, mendesah dalam dekapanku. Dan sekarang kau kembali menghinaku dengan tingkah sok jual mahal mu. Kau pikir siapa yang berkuasa dan memiliki hak mutlak disini?" ucapan itu benar-benar terdengar mengerikan. Tak ada lengkingan atau teriakan disana. Aura Siwon benar-benar tenang dan gelap.

Rentetan perkataan itu telak memukul Kyuhyun tepat di ulu hati. Benar! Semua ini ia yang memulai. Siwon hanyalah mengikuti dan meminta imbalan walaupun dengan cara liciknya. Ia tak akan berada di tempat ini sekarang jika bukan karena kehendaknya sendiri.

"Siwon-sshi" ujar Kyuhyun lemah. Nadanya sedikit bergetar. "aku tak akan bertindak sehina ini jika bukan karena terpaksa. Ak-"

"supirku ada di bawah"

 _Apa?_

"datanglah besok pagi ke kantorku untuk menandatangani kontrak kerja"

"Siwon-shhi"

"pulanglah Cho"

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Wajah berbinar Il Woo yang pertama kali dilihat Kyuhyun ketika membuka mata. Ya, Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tidak pulang ke rumah. Ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu mengelus wajah rentan sang adik. Jangan lupakan kedua kelopak matanya yang membengkak karena menangis semalaman.

"ada apa dengan wajahmu?" senyuman lebar perlahan sirna dari wajah pria paruh baya itu. Ia menatap selidik pada keponakan angkatnya.

"aku hanya kurang tidur, paman. Ada apa?"

"oh! Lihat! Kau berhasil Kyu-ah! Choi Grup menyatakan surat pengajuan akuisisi perusahaan kita. Kau tahu artinya kan?" kini binaran itu kembali terpancar di bola mata hitam milik Jung Il Woo. Seperti mendapat durian runtuh, kabar tentang akuisisi ini begitu menggembirakan hatinya.

"syukurlah" Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Suaranya pun sedikit serak ketika berbicara

"kau baik-baik saja?"

"aku tidak apa-apa, paman"

"Kyuhyun..." Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya ketika langkahnya yang hendak ke kamar mandi diinterupsi sang paman.

"apa yang membuat CEO Choi Grup itu memberikan dananya pada kita?"

Kyuhyun membatu.

"kau tidak-"

"kata-kataku berhasil menyentuhnya paman. Aku akan berusaha membuktikan padanya bahwa perusahaan ini benar-benar masih layak diperhitungkan"

"semoga Kyuhyun-ah. Semoga.." Il Woo tersenyum tulus mengiringi langkah gontai si sulung Cho yang telah menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi ruang inap Kyuri. Pria paruh baya ini tak mengetahui jika si sulung Cho itu tengah menangis dan mengusap kasar bagian tubuhnya yang terjamah oleh tangan dingin Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun malu. Bahkan untuk pergi membuat pengakuan dosa pun ia merasa tak pantas.

 _Appa.. maafkan aku.. aku kotor appa.._ dan kini tangisan itu makin menjadi bersamaan dengan gemericik air yang mengalir dari keran kamar mandi.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-sshi"

Untuk kedua kalinya ada suara yang menginterupsi kala Kyuhyun sedang menunggui sang adik. Kali ini bukan Il Woo, melainkan Donghae, dokter spesialis Kyuri.

"dokter Lee"

"sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, Kyuhyun-sshi. Tubuhmu juga butuh istirahat dan gizi yang cukup. Kyuri tentunya-"

"bagaimana keadaannya saat ini, dok? Kenapa adikku belum juga membuka matanya" itulah sifat buruk Kyuhyun. Iya seringkali memotong pembicaraan yang dianggapnya tak perlu.

Lee Donghae hanya tersenyum memaklumi, agaknya ia sedikit hafal dengan tabiat si kakak dari pasiennya ini. "bukankah sudah ku bilang, Kyuri tak akan membuka mata sebelum operasi pengangkatan selat itu berhasil"

Kyuhyun tertawa lirih, lagi-lagi kehidupan sang adik bergantung pada alat medis. Orang-orang berjas putih itu seolah mendahului kodrat Tuhan. "dokter Lee.."

"ya?"

"kumohon, selamatkan Kyuri"

"ku lakukan semampuku, Kyuhyun-sshi"

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan tergesa melewati hall utama gedung pencakar langit tertinggi kedua di Korea. Lima belas menit yang lalu Sekretaris utama CEO Choi Grup menghubunginya untuk segera melakukan perjanjian kontrak seputar akuisisi perusahaannya. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tahu, akuisisi itu hanya kedok, yang sebenarnya akan ia lakukan adalah tanda tangan kesepakatan perjanjian khusus antara dirinya dan CEO muda Choi itu.

Cklek.

Pintu besar nan tebal itu terbuka pelan. Menampilkan sosok wanita tinggi dengan bentuk badan S line dan tampilan make up yang anggun mengiringi jalannya Pria pucat dengan rambut Coklat gelap di belakangnya. Wanita itu menunduk hormat pada sosok yang tengah berkutat dengan tumpukan berkas yang diperiksanya.

"Tuan Choi, Tuan Cho sudah tiba" ucapnya tak kalah anggun dengan perawakannya.

"kau bisa pergi" ucap Siwon singkat. Ia tak butuh sekretarisnya untuk urusan yang bisa dibilang pribadi ini.

"apa sofa itu tak membuatmu nyaman, tuan Cho?" ejek Siwon lagi. Kyuhyun kembali seperti di awal pertemuan, hanya berdiri mematung ditempatnya, persis.

"ah, maaf " pria pucat itu lalu menempatkan diri di atas sofa empuk milik Choi Siwon.

.

Sekitar sepuluh menit Siwon mengacuhkannya. Menurut Kyuhyun, CEO Choi Grup itu benar-benar gila kerja. Aura kepemimpinannya sangat kental, dan Kyuhyun iri akan hal itu.

 _Pacarnya pasti dimana-mana_. Cemooh Kyuhyun dalam hati

"mengagumi wajahku?"

"eh?" Kyuhyun tersentak. _sejak kapan pria kejam ini ada di hadapanku?_

"tanda tangani ini, dan aku akan mengurus akuisisi perusahaanmu"

Kyuhyun membaca perjanjian itu dengan teliti. Banyak sekali penekanan kata 'milikku' di dalam kontrak itu, membuat Kyuhyun iritasi melihatnya. Sementara Siwon, mata tajam itu tak pernah lepas dari tawanan di seberangnya. Menatap intens seolah Cho Kyuhyun adalah benda rapuh yang berharga miliknya.

"Siwon-sshi" pria yang dipanggil itu tak menjawab. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu, Siwon mendengarkannya. "bolehkan aku meminta depalan puluh juta di muka"

Siwon menaikkan alisnya sebelah. "ku kira kau hanya meminta kucuran dana untuk perusahaanmu, Cho Sajang"

"aku.. membutuhkan sejumlah uang itu saat ini Siwon-sshi" Kyuhyun masih berusaha merendahkan intonasi suaranya agar tetap terdengar sopan.

"ternyata selain tak pandai mengurus perusahaan kau juga suka menghamburkan uang demi kesenangan ya, tuan Cho?"

Ugh! Kyuhyun meremas buku-buku jarinya hingga memutih.

 _Sabar Kyuhyun! Jangan termakan omongan busuk pria brengsek ini_.

"terserah kau menilaiku apa Siwon-sshi, tapi aku membutuhkan dana itu segera" ujar Kyuhyun meredam emosinya dengan segala hormat. Demi Kyuri, ia rela harga dirinya terinjak-injak seperti ini.

Siwon kembali diam. Ia mencoba menilai sosok yang ada di seberang sofa duduk miliknya. "cium aku"

Splash!

Lagi-lagi kata-kata tabu itu harus terlontar dari bibir joker Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun mulai menatap nanar sosok di seberangnya. Sesekali ia menengok ke atas melihat CCTV yang bisa mendeteksi gerakan menyimpang mereka nantinya.

"demi tuhan Siwon-sshi! Ini dikantor"

"kantor ini milikku!"

"bagaimana jika sekretarismu masuk tiba-tiba dan-"

"dan aku akan segera memecatnya"

Kyuhyun terkesiap. Sosok ini jauh lebih dingin dari kemarin. Apa Choi muda ini masih marah dengan kejadian di hotel? Kyuhyun tersudut, ia pihak yang membutuhkan disini. Hal bodoh jika ia tetap membantah dan keselamatan Kyuri akan terancam. Dengan langkah berat Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempatnya. Melangkah pelan melewati meja yang menjadi satu-satunya pembatas mereka di ruangan ini.

 _Baiklah Kyuhyun! Hanya cium dia dan Kyuri akan mendapat dana operasinya!_ Kyuhyun mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Disana Choi Siwon masih duduk santai dengan wajah datarnya.

 _FIGHTING Kyuuuuu! Semua demi Kyuri!_

Chup~

 _Aaarrgghh!_ Dengan cepat pria berkulit pucat itu menjauh dari direktur Choi Grup, setelah aksi ciuman kilat yang dilancarkannya. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun bertindak kekanakan, saking takutnya pria itu tak menyadari bahwa ketika ciuman singkatnya berakhir, pria pucat ini berlari menuju belakang sofa yang tadi ia duduki dan bersembunyi dibaliknya.

 _Tuhan! Lagi-lagi aku berdosa padamu.. ini menjijikkan._ Kyuhyun mengusap kasar bibirnya berkali-kali. Ia tak ingin kuman-kuman pembunuh milik Choi Siwon itu masih tertinggal di anggota tubuhnya.

"mau sampai kapan kau bersembunyi disana Cho sajang?"

"..."

"berkasmu sudah ku tanda tangani, pakai kartuku jika kau membutuhkan apapun"

"..."

"apa kau tuli?"

Suara itu menggeram. Kyuhyun keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia menggeleng cepat, tapi wajahnya kentara sekali sedang ketakutan. Kyuhyun kembali mendekati meja tamu Siwon, di atasnya terdapat perjanjian rahasia mereka dan sebuah benda pipih hitam yang tak lain adalah _black card_.

"tapi aku tak butuh ini Siwon-sshi.." Kyuhyun menggeser letak benda hitam itu ke arah Siwon, membuat raja bisnis Korea itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"aku hanya butuh delapan puluh juta won. Itu saja!" jawab Kyuhyun lantang. Dalam hati ia mengagumi perbuatannya sendiri.

"cih!" Siwon menampakkan wajah _stoic_ nya. Dirabanya saku celana yang membalut kaki jenjangnya, mengeluarkan benda pipih berwarna hitam metalic. "pastikan kau menyiapkan dana delapan puluh juta won ketika Cho sajang keluar dari ruanganku!"

 _Monster ini benar-benar mengerikan!_ Batin Kyuhyun dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa sosok angkuh di hadapannya ini dengan mudah mengabulkan permintannya yang tak sedikit dalam sekejap.

Glup! Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya. Siwon dengan mudah mempermainkan takdir karena kekuasaannya. Dan Kyuhyun dengan terpaksa menjual harga dirinya demi menyelamatkan perusahaan warisan san ayah dan juga Kyuri adiknya. Omong-omong Kyuri,,

"ah Siwon-sshi apa aku sudah boleh pulang sekarang? Kurasa urusan kita sudah selesai" tanya Kyuhyun cepat, membuat sang empunya kantor menatap ke arahnya.

"hem, temui sekretarisku, dia sudah menyiapkan apa yang kau inginkan"

"ah, ye-" entah perasaan Kyuhyun saja atau ada nada tak rela yang ia dengar dari ucapan Siwon tadi? Ah dia tak ingin ambil pusing. Baginya, yang terpenting sekarang ini cepat keluar dari neraka buatan Choi Grup dan mendatangi Donghae segera.

"Cho sajang,," Kyuhyun belum sempat tersenyum membyangkan wajah ceria sang adik, suara berat itu kembali mengusiknya, membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya yang hampir mencapai pintu.

"kuberi kau waktu dua hari untuk menyiapkan barang-barangmu!"

Glup! _Ya Tuhan..._

 _._

 _._

 **ayeee...**

 **jangan lupa suaranyah yaaa..**


End file.
